A-drei's Day Off
by Amamiya Toki
Summary: Now that all the fighting is over, A-drei finally gets some time off. However, his peaceful time alone was rudely interrupted when his former squad-mates decide to pay him an unexpected visit. H-neun/X-eins with L-elf/Haruto at the side. Includes mentions of m-preg. Takes place in a world with an alternate ending where all males characters except Cain survived.


_Author's notes: Takes place about two years after the end of the series. In this story, shall pretend that no male characters actually died in the original series EXCEPT Cain. And also, same thing I had mentioned in my previous story, I didn't watch every single episode; so I might have gotten some details wrong. Including nicknames._

_Inspired by the little comment by seijuro-akachin on tumblr, who wanted a fic where "x-eins, q-vier and h-neun live and like h-neun and x-eins are all lovey dovey goofy cute couple now and q-vier pretends to be their child" (I quote word for word). I don't think this is up to her standard, but I hope this suffices. Though 'lovey dovey' is difficult because I believe X-eins is tsundere.  
_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAKUMEIKI VALVRAVE AND ITS FRANCHISE.**

**If I did, L-elf would have been the one Haruto attacked in the accursed episode ten which made me avoid this series until nine days ago. And like I said on my blog... **

**MY KOKORO TOOK A ONE-HIT KO DAMAGE FROM THE TEAR-JERKING FINALE.**

* * *

**A-drei's Day Off**

A hot cup of tea, with five cubes of sugar and no milk.

A warm, yet cool summer breeze blowing through the windows into his private room.

A good, well-written novel with intriguing characters and a wonderful plot.

These are the only things that the Chief Commander of the Magius Annihilation Alliance's combat division, A-drei, needs on a quiet, peaceful day off from the battlefield.

However, this peace was nothing but short-lived, interrupted by the ring of his doorbell.

With a frown, A-drei put his book down on the table next to his favourite armchair. He contemplated the notion of ignoring it, but decided against it. He already guessed who were the people at this front door, and while he had the option of turning them away, he felt that he shouldn't.

He was so going to regret this.

"A-DREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI! WE'RE ALL HERE TO PAY YOU A VISIT!"

Q-vier's loud and energetic voice, something he hadn't head in a long time, was the first thing that assaulted our poor one-eyed commander when he opened the door. For a brief moment it felt like he was standing in front of an open floor vent with hot hair gushing straight out of it. The kid had seemed to suffer a serious growth spurt: he had grown at least eighteen centimetres since A-drei had the chance to see him, which was during the wedding of Renboukouji Satomi and Ninomiya Takahi almost twenty months ago. His face also seemed to be a little more adult-like now, though he can't say the same for his personality.

"Lower your voice, Q-vier. You'll disturb the neighbours."

Despite what he just said, X-eins seemed to have changed quite a bit since he last saw him. He had grown out his hair a little, and he now wore it in a ponytail tied at the back of his neck with a black band. His expression and tone of voice is now softer and more relaxed compared to the stern persona he used to portray most of the time.

He was even letting H-neun hold his hand, something that he would have never allowed in the past.

"X's right. remember how we were kicked out of L's place the last time we met because we made too much of a ruckus?"

"And who's fault was is that it happened?"

H-neun... well, like Q-vier he hasn't changed much. Well, maybe except for the scars that he had received from Cain when he was almost killed by the Magius in an attempt to rescue his precious friend from the latter's evil organization. It was a miracle that he had managed to survive after being shot so many times and losing so much blood. Everyone was grateful to Kriemhild for her help in locating him; otherwise he would not have been able to live.

If A-drei had to guess, the big change in X-eins is probably due to him. The two of them were closer to each other than anyone else of them were in their unit of five members, possibly so much so that their relationship had already gone far beyond the label of 'best friends'. In fact, A-drei even heard, from a certain female friend of his, that the first thing H-neun did when he regained consciousness from his nine-month long coma was to profess his love for his supposed best friend. The spectacled boy accepted his confession, and since then the two were inseparable. Or so that said female friend of his tells him, since he was too busy getting rid of the Magius to catch up with everyone he knew.

That aside, L-elf is the only who hasn't changed at all.

At least, that's the impression that he is trying to give to people.

"You could give a guy some warning before you decide to come."

"But we wanted to surprise you!" Q-vier grinned, attempting to look innocent but failing in too many ways. He ran into A-drei's apartment, literally kicking his shoes off the entrance (they all knew how A-drei didn't like having shoe-prints all over his precious carpeted floor) and running into the apartment. "We'll be intruding! Whoa! This place is huge!"

"That's not it. If I knew you were coming, I would have prepared snacks or something..."

"You don't have to worry about that. We bought them instead." As X-eins spoke, H-neun held up a black paper bag, imprinted with a logo that was too familiar to A-drei.

"T-T-This is...!"

"Leaves of your favourite blend from your favourite shop. Along with their special tea treats to go along with it."

"You won't be able to say no to this, would'cha, A?" H-neun teased as he shoved the large bag into A-drei's arms.

"You guys didn't have to..."

"Quit talking and let us in already. Pardon the intrusion."

"H-Hey, L-elf...!"

"We apologise for the intrusion."

"Pardon us!"

"Take your shoes off properly, H, and line them up neatly. This isn't our home so make sure you behave appropriately."

"Oops. Sorry about that, X."

With a sigh A-drei closed the door and straightened out Q-vier's sneakers before heading inside. Everyone had gathered in the living room, most of them sprawled out over the large couch. Q-vier on one end playing some sort of electronic game and L-elf occupied one of the two armchairs. He was sending text messages on his mobile phone with a smug sort of expression on his face. Right in the middle of the sofa were H-neun and X-eins, looking perfectly comfortable being next to each other.

"You guys can make yourselves at home. I'll go prepare the tea."

"Thanks!" H-neun replied for all of them.

When he returned sometime later, everyone was still at the same place that they were all seated. Only that H-neun and X-eins seemed to have gotten a little too comfortable with each other— A-drei swore that he'd never thought he would see the day that the two of them were having a decent conversation without the latter frowning most of the time.

But instead of having a normal conversation, it felt like they were flirting with each other instead.

"X…" H-neun whined, clinging onto his beloved.

"Yes?" X-eins did not look up from what he was reading, but his eyebrows were raised in reply.

"It's rare that we get to hang out like this, just the two of us. Put down that book already, will ya?"

"Q-vier and L-elf are here too, so it's not 'just the two of us'."

"They aren't paying us any heed."

"And I'm already giving you eighty percent of my attention."

"Not enough. Give me hundred."

"There's only two chapters left."

"You can finish it tonight when I'm in the bath. Unless…" H-neun gave a toothy grin, "You want to get into the bath with me?"

"Ohh? Is that an invitation, or just your way of bribing me to give you my full attention?" Still with his nose in his book X-eins reached one hand over to scratch H-neun's chin as he would a dog.

The latter reacted to this with a low, pleasant hum. He leaned into the familiar warmth of his lover's hand, nuzzling his cheek into his palm.

"Hmm? Of course it's an invitation. Why would you think otherwise, my dear?"

"Because you're a sly and cunning man, that's why."

"That's so mean of you to speak of me that way."

"But it's the truth, isn't it? You always notice things that people don't, like a mutt, and use that information to your advantage. Don't you agree with me on that?"

"Can't deny that, but at least call me a bloodhound."

"A mutt's a mutt no matter what you call it."

"And you've been using the hand lotion I gave you? Your hand smells good. I knew it was the right idea to get Big Sis' help in choosing the scent. How did she know I was buying it for you when I didn't even tell her, anyway?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Aww, don't be shy about it. I know how you like keeping your hands smooth and pretty."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but tea is ready."

"Ooh, thanks, A! But what's with that look on your face?"

"Nothing much. I just felt as if I experienced something unusual, that's all."

"Really?"

"That aside, let's dig in!"

"Q-vier, you should A-drei go first. After all, we're imposing on him."

"Who are you, my mom? Besides, I'm really, really hungry so it doesn't matter!"

"I don't particularly mind if Q-vier goes first."

"Heard that, Mom? A-drei's fine with it!"

"M-Mom?!"

"That ain't good, Q-boy. You have to listen to what Mom says, otherwise he'll scold you."

"Don't play along with them, H-neun!"

"Aww, you're always so cute when you blush like that, X. So this is what those JIORians mean by being a 'tsundere', huh?"

"What's a 'tsundere', Papa? It is edible?"

"Kids like you will find out when you grow older, son."

"Ehh? That's unfair!"

"P-Papa?! S-Son?!"

"Why not, X? Since Q-vier has been staying with us in our little love nest… I mean, house for so long, he's practically our son. Why don't we adopt him?"

"I don't want a disobedient son like him!"

"I don't want a mother who nags at me all day, either."

"But since X's the one working and bringing home the bacon, I'll be the one taking care of you, you know."

"I don't want a papa who lounges on the couch the entire day and spends his free time out wandering about like some lost soul, either."

"Hey! At least I can cook! X can't!"

"Who says I can't cook?"

"The only things you can make all have fish in them!"

"And those horrid things you call veggies!"

"Those are all good for you! If you eat nothing but junk food and meat all day, you won't get the nutrients that your body needs!"

"X-eins is right. You need to have a balanced diet, otherwise it won't be good for your body. Especially you, Q-vier, since you're still growing."

Q-vier stuck his tongue out at A-drei's remark before turning back to H-neun.

"Say, say, Papa!"

"What is it, my adorable son?"

"If X-eins is my mom, does that make A-drei my grandma?"

"I guess you can call him that."

A-drei, who had just popped a biscuit into his mouth, choked.

"Hey!" At A-drei's protest everyone except L-elf could not help but laugh. "Then what is L-elf, then? Why is he the only one who is excluded?"

"Don't get me involved in this."

"Oh yeah, we forgot about L completely, didn't we, Q?"

"We sure did."

"So… X?"

"What?"

"Who do you think L should be?"

"Don't ask me, idiot."

"Oh! I know, I know! L-elf is the grouchy old uncle next door who always looks like his wife burns his ham and eggs every morning!"

At this everyone laughed, even the usually serious A-drei. However, instead of deepening his frown L-elf looked mildly surprised instead.

"… How do you know about that?"

All laughter seized and there was a brief moment of silence until H-neun broke it.

"S-Seriously? That Tokishima Haruto can't cook?"

"Yes."

"Even though he can operate a Valvrave?"

"I don't see how that has to do with cooking."

"Can he even boil an egg?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"This is the first time I have heard of someone fail at boiling an egg." X-eins muttered under his breath in awe, as if the person they were talking about was a newly-discovered alien species.

"So that means you do all the cooking?"

"No, even though I could."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. He has people to make food for him. It must be nice, being at the head of your own country."

"I'm just fulfilling Lieselotte's dream, that's all. And I'm not the one at the top; I'm just the advisor."

"It's the same thing, especially when your 'wife' is the one in charge!"

"It's different."

"Same!"

"Different."

"Same!"

"Different."

"Same!"

"Different."

"Same!"

"Same."

"Different! Oh crap!" H-neun howled in defeat while L-elf flashed a triumphant smirk. In the background, Q-vier exploded with laughter. "Fine, you win! It's different. No use arguing with you, L."

"Glad you see things my way." L-elf returned to his stoic expression, grabbing a finger sandwich from one of the plates on the coffee table.

"X, aren't you eating? You haven't touched the food if you don't eat now, Q-vier will finish everything."

"I don't want to get my hands dirty while I'm reading."

"You don't want to get your hands dirty even if you aren't reading. Oh well, it can't be helped. Come, I'll feed you."

"…" X-eins said nothing, instead staring at the orange-coloured macaron that was being offered to him.

"Don't be shy, X. Here, open wide and say 'ahhh~'."

"… Ahh." And the entire macaron was popped into his mouth.

"So how is it? Yummy?"

"It's sweet."

"Of course it is. What else would you like to eat?"

"That mini-strawberry shortcake looks good."

"Sure thing. You really like sweet things, don't you?"

"I'm not as bad as A-drei, though."

"Is having a sweet tooth a bad thing?"

"No, not really."

"Ah, X, don't turn your head so suddenly. You've got cream on your face."

"Really?"

"Yup. Right there, at the corner of your lips. Shall I help you get it off?"

H-neun's teasing grin and tone was all X-eins needed to understand the implication behind his offer. The latter's eyes widened in realization as he protested, "H, not here!"

However, it was too late. H-neun had already made his move, the tip of his tongue running over the corner of X-eins' mouth. With one lick he lapped up the fluffy white cream before taking the opportunity to capture those luscious lips in a deep kiss.

When X-eins showed no signs of pulling away, A-drei knew he had to take action.

He placed both hands over Q-vier's eyes, preventing him from ogling at the scene in front of him.

"A-drei, quit it! I can't see anything!"

"This isn't something for children to see."

"I'm not a kid! I'm already sixteen! And it's my parents so why not?"

"It's about time you all stopped going along with this family-thing."

"You're just sore because you were chosen to be grandma."

A-drei sighed, holding back all temptation to throw everyone out of his haven... err, apartment at this very moment. He can't tell how long he would be able to ignore both Q-vier's protests and the pink aura that the happy couple who was now radiating. Is it just his imagination, or are there hearts popping out as well?

Oh well, at least L-elf is the only one...

Wait a minute.

Where did L-elf go?

A-drei looked around, hoping to catch sight of him. Fortunately, he found him standing in a corner of the room. He was on the phone, talking with the person on the other end about something that seemed to be important; the unusual expression that he was wearing on his face gave away everything.

When the happy couple finally finished their little moment of shameless intimacy, A-drei finally released Q-vier, who insisted for an encore much to the embarrassment of the two. Around that time, L-elf finished his call. He returned to the group with a bright expression.

"You look happy, L. Did something good happen?"

Leave it to H-neun to change the flow of the atmosphere in the room.

"Yes, it did. I'll be leaving."

"So suddenly? At least tell us the good news before you go, L."

"That's right! It would be unfair if you don't!"

L-elf paused in his movements. He exchanged a look with A-drei and X-eins, and just by that he could tell that the both of them were as curious as the other two.

He returned to his seat and let out a small sigh before making his announcement.

"Haruto's pregnant."

And once again, awkward silence ensures before all hell breaks loose.

"WHAT?!" H-neun, Q-vier and A-drei had the same reaction.

X-eins, being the type of person he is, reacted in a more 'logical' way by asking, "Is that even biologically possible?"

"It is."

"But that Tokishima Haruto is guy, isn't he?" A-drei added. "How is it possible that a male is able to conceive?"

"I suspect that it's due to the fact that he is the pilot of the Valvrave."

"What do you mean by that? I don't see the connection!"

"Calm down and let him explain, H."

"This is just a theory of mine that I just came with less than five minutes ago and I haven't sorted out the details properly yet," L-elf began, "So I cannot be sure how accurate it might be. I'm sure that you all know that in order for Haruto and the rest to be able to pilot a Valvrave, they have to be injected with a still-unknown substance to become the Kamitsuki... humans who have gained similar powers to that of the Magius."

"What about that?"

"To cut a long story short, I suspect that the substance that he is injected with is different from the others. This substance might have changed his genetic makeup or have produced another organ in his body. In a sense, his physical body has been modified so that it is different from your average human male's. I haven't thought about the reason for this change, but I'll figure out on my way home and do a proper explanation when I got everything worked out."

"I see."

"Can I leave now?"

"Yes, you may. I'll send you off at the door."

"Blitzendegen!" And with that, L-elf made his exit.

"It's been a while since anyone of us heard that." H-neun commented with a small chuckle. "To think it was a word we used almost every day."

"As they say, old habits die hard."

"So what are going to do, now that L-elf is gone?"

"Let's go grab some alcohol and let loose!"

"Are you an idiot, H? We have a minor here!"

"Not like I haven't had any before. I had my first sip when I was thirteen."

"That's not the point, Q-vier!"

"I hate you, Mom!"

"Don't call me that! And don't move over here; there's not much space between the coffee table and this couch to begin with."

"It's fine, isn't it? Spoil me a little instead of just being so strict all the time!"

"It's no use asking X; he won't give in no matter how much you insist. If you want someone to spoil you, Papa's here.

"Yay! I love you, Papa!" Q-vier cheered, jumping onto H-neun's lap. In his rough landing, his legs bumped onto the coffee table, causing the entire table to shake.

"Alcohol is still a no-no, though."

"Aww! Meanie!"

In a pretend-tantrum, Q-vier started to thrash about, not bothering that he was causing the coffee table to shake even more and cups of tea to be spilt onto the table surface.

That is, until he heard X-eins' shout and the thud of something falling onto the carpeted floor.

He turned his head, towards the direction of the sound, only to find a porcelain cup on the floor and a large dark stain near.

Q-vier gulped.

He was going to be so dead.

"Uh... oh?"

...

...

...

"Q-vier..."

"Eek!"

"Have you completely forgotten what I had told you the last time you dirtied my carpets?"

"I'm sorry, A-drei! It won't happen again! I swear!

"Prepare yourself for hell, brat."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Well, so much for a peaceful day off. And the next one is probably in a few more months. He'll be looking forward to that, and he will finally be able to get some peace and quiet time all by himself, without any idiot couples and annoying brats and playing house and any stains on carpets that need cleaning to disturb his well-deserved rest.

Maybe.

**-END-**

* * *

_Additonal author's note: I saw the prompt "Not It" on the VVV anonmeme requesting for Junior (aka. the prince; it's my nickname for him) to be Haruto's and L-elf's biological child or something like that and came up with the theory that is used above. I can't explain it in detail since the specific details are a mess in my head, but apparently Haruto has developed female reproductive organs in his body so that he has a higher chance of producing a child with desirable genes that is related to being capable of piloting a Valvrave. And since the child will be developing in his body, it can be seen as if the fetus being given the ideal environment to develop. It has something to do with the evolution theory about survival of a species, but I haven't studied or researched anything relating to biology in a long time. I'm starting to confuse myself, 's not like I haven't written m-preg before; but it's my first time coming up with a complicated theory and it makes my head hurt when I think too hard._


End file.
